


Ballack/Frings

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Football | Soccer, German Football, German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frings!" Ballack shouts and storms into the changing room, looking seriously angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballack/Frings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for lennongirl, who had an icon of Ballack and Frings rubbing elbows. Since this was her second request, she got a ficlet.

"Frings!" Ballack shouts and storms into the changing room, looking seriously angry. He doesn't notice the door slamming into the wall or the shocked looks his team mates are shooting him. The man in question looks up from his locker and eyes his worked up captain warily.  
"Yeah?"  
"Outside. Now." Ballack's voice is dark and trembles a little. He turns on his heels and runs out of the room, leaving the door open but not waiting for Torsten to follow.

Nobody says a word after Ballack is gone again. They won the game tonight 2:3, but Frings got a yellow card for fouling a player of the other team. It was a tough call, one of multiple controversial decisions of the referee that day, and that exact player had fouled Frings before without the referee seeing it. Unfortunately, Torsten lost it right then. He cussed out the referee and had to be dragged away by three other team mates. Ballack jumped in and could narrowly avoid finishing the game with ten players. Apparently the victory had no pacifying effect on their team captain.

Frings slowly puts down his shirt and leaves his whispering team mates behind. He steps into the deserted hallway, looking for Ballack. Before he can say a word, he gets spun around and pressed against the wall.  
"Dude, about that yellow card …" is all he can get out before Ballack is on him, his mouth practically devouring Torsten's, and then there's teeth clacking and tongues clashing and muffled grunts and groans and a rush of heat racing through their blood. Torsten tilts his head a little and twines a leg around Ballack, forcing his mate even closer. Their kiss deepens and Torsten thinks he can taste a little blood. Ballack releases Torsten of his iron grip, letting his hands sweep over the other man's body. He's never been so needy before, and when Torsten starts rocking his hips against him, inducing just enough friction to make Ballack crawl up the walls, he makes this embarrassingly high noise in the back of his throat that might just classify as a whimper.

They are both a little breathless when their lips finally part. Ballack lets his forehead rest against Torsten's and uses his thumb to trace his lover's bottom lip.  
"Don't you ever do something like that again, you hear me?" he breathes, voice barely over a whisper, and Torsten nods.  
"I couldn't bear seeing you being blocked for the next games." He coughs slightly and makes an effort to find his business voice as he adds, "and as team captain I can't afford to lose you as a player either."  
Torsten huffs, and it's almost a laugh, and suddenly he's grinning wildy. He pulls Ballack closer and catches his bottom lip between his teeth.  
"Whatever you say, captain."  
Ballack groans and kisses him again, softer and more thoroughly this time.  
"I love it when you call me that."


End file.
